Omoi-Dasaseru
by Icefall
Summary: This was my first go at Gw fanfiction, kinda odd and ooc if you ask me, but writing wise it's ok
1.

Omoi-Dasaseru

Omoi-Dasaseru

Disclaimers: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic so I hope the characters aren't too OOC, but personally I think I did a pretty good job on them.Just to let you in on the time placing in the series, this fic comes before the OAV, Endless Waltz, but after the demise of Libra.And now, onto the story…

Oops, sorry, I forgot to add this; I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters (though I wish I did), so don't sue me.If you do decide to sue me you'll only be wasting your time and mine.

And now without further problems I present Omoi-Dasaseru… (cheers)

Omoi-Dasaseru Hikari 

** **

Tami Icefall

Drawing a brush through his long, silken chestnut brown hair Duo Maxwell watches as his four partners wake slowly after a nightlong battle.

The only reason that he was up before them was so he had time to do his hair.They always complained that he took too long to do his hair.They said he should cut it short.

Shaking his head slowly he murmurs, "Iie, my friends I could never do that.I swore that I would always remember Sister Helen and Father Maxwell by keeping my hair long."

Twisting the tie around the bottom of his braid he stands slowly and turns to leave the room.

Lost in his own thoughts he blinks as someone tugs gently on his braid.

Turning he finds Heero standing behind him, his hand curled around Duo's braid.

Cobalt eyes flicker with a barely acknowledged sign of worry as the Japanese boy asks, "Ne, Duo, where are you off to?"

Winking Duo replies, ever cheerfully, "Just off to read the latest reports before you get to them Heero-san."

"Baka," Heero mutters releasing his hold on the other's hair.Running a hand through his own unruly dark brown hair he turns to Duo's bed and grabs his brush.

Shrugging the cheerful pilot of Shinigami leaves the room behind as he wanders into the kitchen to find the daily reports missing.In their place a dark piece of paper lays a top the counter top.

Unfolding the paper Duo quickly scans over the message.Chocking back a sob he drops the paper to the floor.

Fluttering to the tiles below the gloomy page swirls slowly on the air.Landing face up the letters read:

It's your fault 

_ _

"Iie!" the usually cheery pilot screams dropping to his knees before the paper.Tears trickling down his heart-shaped face Duo shakes with repressed sobs.

Screams rang around him as he hurried past the officers, wishing that this had not happened.

_It's my fault OZ targeted this place._

Falling over a twisted piece of metal he shrieks as it digs into his knee.Jerking to his feet he staggers on, not wanting them to die.

Rounding the final corner he drops to the ground in defeat.Sobs wrenching his body he stares blankly at the charred skeletons before him.

My fault, my fault… 

"…it's my fault!" the horrified pilot screams as the black reminder twirls in the gentle breeze of the dawning morning.

Clapping his hands to his ears he tries to shut out the scream and shouts of the past.Horrifying visions flying through his mind his breath rushes rapidly through his lungs.

Images whirling before his tightly shut eyes he mutters, "It's my fault, my fault…"Breath releasing in a silent shout he collapses, unconscious.

Stalking silently into the kitchen the dark, perfect soldier's eyes flash with hidden worry as he discovers the braided pilot of the Shinigami lying on the floor, unmoving.

Coming in behind him the kindly Arabian lets out a cry of distress.Running to their fallen friend he shouts, "Duo!Duo, wake up!"

Shaking his shoulders Quatre cries, "Please Duo, wake up!"Turning suddenly the blond catches the stony Japanese with unshed tears glistening in his uncaring cobalt eyes.

A hand flying to cover his face Heero twists away from the Arabian's startled blue-green gaze.Blinking Quatre gapes at Heero's back wondering, _did I just see that?_

Squeezing past his tightly shut eyes a single tear trickles down Heero's cheek.Dropping to the floor it splatters on the tiles.Shaking his head in disgust the perfect soldier returns his gaze to the kindly blond without a tear in his eyes.

Opening the door Trowa walks into the kitchen.

Jumping to his feet Quatre shoves Duo into Heero's arms.Hurrying to the silent clown he rambles, "Need help!"

"Ne?" Trowa mumbles as the young Arabian pulls him back into the hallway.

Tugging his hand Quatre mutters, "We need to get help- Duo-" Bending his lips to Quatre's the silent brunette cuts him off.

Mouth trembling the blond allows the taller boy to lead him into a sitting room.Pushing him gently down onto a couch Trowa eases down beside him.

Raising an eyebrow he nods to Quatre.

"Duo's unconscious and we need to get him some medical attention."Nodding Trowa stands.Moving to the phone he calls for the needed medical aid.

Clutching the unmoving form of the braided boy to his chest the perfect soldier allows the threatening tears to spill down his sharp features.Silent sobs cause his body to tremble softly as Heero buries his fingers in Duo's glorious hair.

"Duo, don't leave us," he whispers, "don't leave me.You're the only friend I own."

Lips parted as though in sleep, Duo does nothing as a slim, hesitant finger traces over his lower lip.

"Aishiteru, dear, dear, Duo-sama," a soft, shaky voice proclaims.Lowering his head to the other's shoulder Heero slowly sinks to his knees.Tears soaking the black cloth before his eyes he silences his sobs as the door is quietly opened.

"Heero," a soft, feminine voice murmurs as a light step reaches his ears.

_Shimatta, not now Sally, _his mind hisses as recognizes the voice of the former Earth Alliance officer.

As she moves slowly closer a violent tremor runs through Heero's body.Standing he pushes Duo's limp form into her arms and marches out of the room.

Hands brushing over the wet spot on the unconscious boy's shoulder Sally stares after Heero.

Muttering to himself over the stupidity of it all, the semi-conscious Duo drags himself slowly up the stairs.

Sally had told him not to go anywhere, yet he had to find Heero.He had this gut feeling that the cool pilot needed him now.So here he was, pulling his feet up the stairs.

_This was all because-_ shaking his head as a wave of dizziness threatens him he banishes the fresh memory.

Leaning against the wall he rests a hand against his heaving chest.Wincing as he draws a deep breath he screws his violet eyes shut.Sliding down the wall he whimpers as he waits for the pain to cease.

"The things I go through for you Heero," he murmurs pulling himself to his feet.

Stumbling to the door to Heero's room he softly opens it.Closing it with equal softness Duo turns his gaze across the room expecting to find the other on the web again.Instead the braided pilot finds his partner sprawled on his bed with his head on his hands.

"Nani?" Duo mumbles in disbelief.Stepping forward he lets out a soft cry as his knees go out.

Pushing himself into a sitting position the perfect soldier whispers, "Get out."

Tossing his braid over his shoulder the fallen boy replies, "I can't exactly go anywhere Heero, my-"

"Duo?!"Jerking to his feet the tear stained soldier scrambles to Duo's side.

"Who'd you think I was, Wufei?" the other snorts.

Pulling Duo into his arms the normally insanely calm Heero twirls around his bedroom."Guess you're happy to see me, ne Heero?"

Twining his fingers into the long, silken braid Heero replies, "I thought I'd lost you Duo-sama."

Nani?Heero, you okay?"

"Tashika na ni," he answers releasing Duo.Landing on his feet the priest mutters curses under his breath as his knees give way, dropping him into a very awkward position.Scooping him back into his grasp Heero twirls once more.

"Are you sure you-"

Covering the braided boy's mouth with his own the usually cold teen shivers at the closeness between them.Gasping when his lips are released Duo clings weakly to Heero's neck.

"Nani?Nan no de atta sono no tame ni?" he whispers as arms rest against his back.

"I don't know," Heero murmurs in total truth.Placing his hands on either side of the soft, heart-shaped face Heero tilts his head to the side as Duo grins.

"Watakushi wa konomu sore wa," he purrs closing the distance between his own lips and the trembling ones belonging to cold hearted Heero.

Breaking the gentle kiss the soldier lays a finger on his best friend's moist lips."Konotsugi, I promise," he whispers as his friend frowns slightly.

Wandering into the kitchen with their arms wrapped around each other's waist Duo and Heero freeze as they discover Sally, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre standing silently around the table.

"Ne?What's wrong?" Heero questions as they turn to fix him with haunted gazes.

Arm tightening around the soldier beside him Duo's mind goes white with fear.Releasing himself from Duo's tight grip the cobalt-eyed boy moves to the table.Collapsing into a chair his face goes dead with terror.

Body trembling Duo manages to catch a glimpse of the object causing the terror.

**_Oh God!!!_**Releasing a scream of pure horror he faints, head crashing against the table's edge.

To Be Continued…

Heero: How dare you make me act like-like that baka Shinigami!

Duo: (puts arms around Heero) Aw, come on Heero-san. Admit it, you liked it.

Heero: Maybe.

Tami: (laughs nervously) Okay boys I have to do my comments now.I'll see you later.

Duo: (waves) Bye everyone! (drags Heero off)

Well, there you have it, the first part of my first Gundam Wing fanfic.Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.:-P

I know, I know, I hate it when fic writers do this 'to be continued' thing too, but I had to, I swear.If I hadn't done it the story wouldn't have fit together properly, so I apologize about the annoying 'to be continued'.

Anywise, the next installment will probably be submitted at the same time as this one so you won't have to wait for it.

Duo: (grins psychotically) Beware the Evil One.Ha, ha, ha-

Heero: Shut up you baka before she kills you.

Tami's evil half: (cackles) Come here my pretty, I need to talk to you.

Duo: Eep!

Heero: I told you so…

Duo: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 

Disclaimers: Same as they were-I don't own the show, but I wish I did, so don't waste your time on me

Disclaimers:Same as they were-I don't own the show, but I wish I did, so don't waste your time on me.

Omoi-Dasaseru 

**Kurai**

** **

Tami Icefall

Waking slowly the pilot known as Death laughs quietly as his stomach growls._I hear you man I'm hungry too._Shifting his legs out of the bed he blinks in the eternal darkness that has surrounded him for the past three days.

Padding across his now neatened room he bumps into his dresser.Running his hands over the top of it he grins as he finds the clothes Quatre was kind enough to lay out for him last night._Thanks Q.I'd ask Heero to do it for me, but I'm not quite sure he'd lie out something nice for me._

_ _

Awkwardly he manages to tug his pants and shirt on.Buttoning his black over shirt was entirely another matter.Cursing at the darn things he drops his hands to his sides._Maybe somebody'll be nice enough to help me with these damn things._

Stumbling over to his bed he fishes through the covers in search of his hairbrush.Sighing he plops down onto the bed only to hop back up as he falls onto his brush.Smiling he begins the task of brushing the snags out of his long, sunny hair.Finishing he grumbles at the unfairness of not being able to put it in his customary braid.

Moving cautiously to the door he takes a deep breath before stepping into the deserted hallway.Shutting his door he rests a palm against the wall to aid him in his quest for the stairs.Slowly he makes his way to the top of the stairs only to realize that he's never gone down these stairs without help._I could call for help, but then I'd seem like I couldn't do anything on my own and-_

_ _

Jumping as a hand is placed on his shoulder he whirls to face the person, staring with sightless eyes.Sorrow in his sunny face Quatre asks, "Duo, would you like me to help you?"Sighing inwardly he accepts the blonde's kind offer.

As his feet touch the foot of the stairs Duo murmurs his thanks and heads towards the smells of food._Now this is what I call following your nose, _he quips silently.Unable to resist the urge he giggles for a few moments before continuing his quest.

Palming a warm doorknob he twitches his nose before twisting the knob and pushing the door open.Sneezing he recognizes the scent of gunpowder mingled with coffee and ink._Heero's in here, I can tell by that gunpowder._

"Ohayo Duo-san," the Japanese murmurs as he glances up from his coffee and the morning reports.Eyes softening at Duo's broad grin he sets down his coffee and moves to help Duo to a seat.Leaning slightly into his touch Duo chuckles as he finds himself plopped into a chair.

Grabbing a plate and some silver Heero sets the before Duo."Fork's on your left, knife's on you right, napkin under the fork, and orange juice above the knife," the soldier recites as Duo stares expectantly at him.Shaking his head he murmurs, "Toast at the top, eggs below it to the right, bacon to the left, and potatoes on the bottom."

"Thanks Heero," Duo mumbles absently as he digs into his breakfast with zeal.

Smirking Heero quips, "Being blind sure doesn't effect your appetite Duo-sama."

Sticking his tongue out the chatterbox swallows his mouthful."Heero don't be so mean to me," he whines.

Poking him in the shoulder he replies, "I was merely stating a fact that I had observed."

"But it was mean," the other complains.

Much to Duo's shock he feels the brush of Heero's lips against his throat offering a feather soft kiss as apology."Gomen nasai Duo-sama," the cobalt-eyed boy murmurs against Duo's throat.Squeezing his shoulder affectionately he returns to his seat and takes a sip of his coffee.

Eating slower Duo mulls over that sudden tenderness._Why is he being so nice to me all the sudden?Does he know how I feel about him?He's acting like he's afraid to loose you.Like your death would kill him._"Never thought I'd live to hear that," he mumbles softly.

Glancing up at him Heero questions, "Ne Duo?What'd you say?"

"Said, I never thought I'd live to hear you apologize to anyone."

_So he does think I'm a cold, heartless soldier.Well, as much as it goes against my training and what Dr. J would've told me, I promise I will show this silly pilot that I do have emotions. _Chuckling softly Heero watches as Duo returns his sightless purple eyes to his breakfast.

Reaching for his fork he accidentally knocks it off the table.Clattering to the floor it skids under the table._K'so, look what I've done.How in the world am I supposed to find it again?_Dropping to the floor he blindly searches for it._I could ask Heero to help, who knows maybe this weird mood'll come to my advantage._

_Show him you care.Help him._Nodding in silent agreement to his inner thoughts Heero drops to his knees and reaches for Duo's lost fork.Fingers closing around it he pushes it toward the other's hand.Brushing across it Duo turns smiling eyes upon Heero's face._I'll do anything in my ability to get another smile like that._

_ _

Softly Duo murmurs, "Thanks."

Grazing his cheek with a butterfly soft kiss Heero purrs, "Not a problem Duo."

Giggling weakly Duo pulls himself back into his chair._Something's really wrong with Heero.Not that I mind the change in behavior._Grinning at the thoughts in his head he giggles again._It's kind a nice to have him pay attention to me rather then threaten to kill me._

_ _

Smirking at the obviously amused Shinigami Heero smirks and returns to his reports and coffee.

Watching Duo out of the corner of his eye Milliard Peacecraft sighs in contentment._It was kind of them to offer me a place to rest and heal before I go to face my sister.So kind to me even after all I did against them during the battle for control and world peace._Chuckling softly he listens to the sweet music coming from the violin cradled beneath Quatre's chin.

Closing his eyes the former Lightning Count drifts back in time to his home before it was destroyed._Lovely memories, all of them.Even the ones with my dear Treize are sweet and gentle._Blinking he gazes around at the five Gundam pilots._Not even mad at Wufei for what he did to Treize._

Picking up his flute Trowa begins to play.Sweet trills of music blend peacefully with the scent of the blooming gardens outside as Duo fiddles with the tip of his braid.Gazing at the two musicians Milliard starts when a hand is placed on his shoulder.

Turning he grins at Dorothy."She did so believe that you survived Sir and now with you safely here I believe it," she exclaims joyfully.Planting a brief peck on his upturned cheek she motions for Noin to come over.

Eyes lighting up Noin murmurs, "So you did decide to return to us Milliard.I'm so glad that you're alive and well."Smiling at her cheerfully he applauds as Trowa and Quatre stop.

Emerald eyes twinkling with amusement Trowa bends his lips to his blond angel's.Blushing the latter accepts the kiss with sweet passion.Breaking the kiss the pilot of Heavyarms sits on the couch beside the still red Arabian.

_Ah, so those two do have an intimate relationship.Such a pleasure and comfort during the wars to have somebody to turn to. Of course you also worry for that special person endlessly._Standing the prince tosses his main of platinum blond hair over his shoulders.

"Milliard, where are you going," a cheerful voice questions.Twisting to face the voice he gazes at Duo's face.Unseeing violet orbs stare at him as he moves towards the boy.Blinking he drops his braid allowing it to swing back behind him as he pushes himself to his feet.

"Just getting up to stretch Duo, nothing more," he replies grabbing hold of the younger boy's elbow as he totters.Flashing a bright grin up at him Duo manages to find his balance.Moving closer to the prince Duo grabs his shoulders.

Standing on his toes he whispers, "Trowa kissed Quatre, didn't he?"Laughing Milliard nods at the urgency in that persistently cheerful voice.Dropping back to his feet he blinks at the dim noise coming from one of the council rooms.Turning towards it he screams as the volume grows.

Gunshots and screams of terror echo around them as they all stare in confusion.Explosions rock the room as though they were being set off next to them.Screaming Duo clutches at Milliard's shirtfront as the racket continues.Above it all the cry of a young boy's horror stricken promise is heard.

"I'll kill you all, all of you!All of you!"

Sobbing Duo screams, "Turn it off!Take it away!"Blind eyes wide as saucers he swallows weakly."I remember it all.Every last scream and shot is engraved in my memory you demon!"Turning he buries his face in Milliard's arms all the while mumbling incoherently about the memories.

As suddenly as the noise began it stops leaving the house dead silent other then the soft sobbing of the American.Staring down at the trembling form in his arms the prince gasps as he remembers where that noise came from."The Maxwell Church massacre," he murmurs disbelievingly to the others.

"Come back to me," a ghostly voice purrs causing the terrified boy to shudder.

Pushing away from Milliard he mutters, "Never.Never will I return to one so evil as you, demon."With that proclamation he turns and marches out of the room.

Curling up on his bed Duo whispers, "Why is she doing this to me?I know that she liked me, but has she gone mad?"Shuddering he pulls the rubber band out of his hair.Undoing the thick rope of hair he runs his fingers through it.

Hearing a crack he smells the scent of a newly lit match followed by the soothing aroma of vanilla.Sighing he murmurs, "Thanks Quatre."Murmuring his reply the Arabian softly shuts the door, leaving Duo alone, again.Wrapping a blanket around himself he starts to hum.

"Duo?May I come in?" a gentle voice asks.

"Hai," the other replies before returning to his humming.

Shutting the door behind himself the perfect soldier gazes at the black form perched on the bed._I wish I knew how to help you Duo, I really do wish I knew how._Turning sightless eyes on him Duo starts as he sits on the edge of the bed.Resting a hand on his friend's shoulder Heero asks, "Duo-sama, are you okay?"Nodding the Deathscythe pilot continues to hum.

Stopping he murmurs, "It's a lullaby that Sister Helen used to sing to me every night before I fell asleep."

Sitting in silence the two boys listen to the wind as it rustles through the leaves outside.A quiet peace descends over them as the candle burns.Snuggling into Heero's arms Duo rests his head against his shoulder.Eyes widening for a second the soldier smiles as he wraps his arms gently around the other.

"Hilde."

_Where'd that come from?_"Ne Duo?"Raising his head he repeats what he said."What about Hilde?"Heero asks, masking his hatred of the girl.

Lips inches from Heero's Duo murmurs, "Hilde's the one doing this to me.I know it."

Eyes wide with unleashed fury the young girl slams the book against the wall."Why does that cold hearted, good for nothing, boy get his attention?!"Screaming she rips the curtains off of a window.Dusty morning light streams into the room shedding a glimmer of hope into her mind."I will have him or I shall die!" Hilde crows to the morning.

Starting at the loud pounding at her door she turns to glare at it.Muffled angry words cut through her darkness birthing a tiny spark of fear as she realizes that the voice belongs to Heero.

"K'so," she hisses scurrying to the back door.Pounding down the stairs she darts into an alley.Risking a glace behind her she gasps as Heero jumps from the top of the stairs to the ground easily._That thing isn't even human!_

Chasing her through the twists and turns of the alley he allows a glimmer of pride to show in his eyes as he corners the panting girl.Laughing he murmurs, "So, you are guilty of the crime."_She'll pay for even thinking that she could harm Duo._

_ _

Starting at his ingenious plan she curses.Hoisting a brick into her hand she hisses, "I will have my Duo, even if I have to kill you to get him!"Hurling the brick at his head she darts past him as he falters in pain as it crashes into his shoulder.Hissing he clutches at his shoulder and twists to follow her.

"Heero," a kind voice calls after him, "Duo asked me to come and bring you back."Stopping he turns and nods his consent to Quatre.Eyes wide he murmurs, "You're hurt."Resting a hand on the bleeding shoulder he cringes at the look of pain in Heero's eyes.

"It's nothing," he murmurs as the two of them walk to the car waiting for them.

_Uh-huh sure, it's nothing.Who are you trying to be, the Incredible Hulk™?_Climbing the stairs slowly he grins as he discovers Duo sitting there, waiting._Did he know that I'd come to him first?_Twining a piece of dark green ribbon around his fingers he glances up as Heero reaches the top of the stairs.Smiling he murmurs, "Duo-sama."

Staring at him with sightless eyes he whispers, "You're hurt Heero-san."

"What do you mean Duo?"

Sighing the braided one whispers, "Your voice Heero, there's pain in it."

Plopping down beside Duo he avoids the topic by stating, "You were right about her.She was the one behind these things."_And mark my word Duo; I'll make her pay for hurting you._

Nodding the priest rests a hand on Heero's wounded shoulder.Cringing out of reaction he shrugs away the light touch.Rolling his eyes Duo runs his fingers over the huge bump on the other's shoulder.Hissing in pain Heero starts as Duo taps his fingers against his leg.

"I'll be fine Du-"

Shaking his head the priest lays a hand over Heero's mouth silencing him."No you won't, you liar.You need medical attention on this one."Smiling weakly the soldier kisses Duo's palm.Blinking he drops his hand from Heero's mouth and turns sightless eyes to it.

"I'll go, but on one condition Duo."Nodding the blind one waits for the condition to be mentioned.Bending forward Heero lifts his chin so his face is level with his."You promise me that you'll let me-" drawing off he stares at Duo, "-know what it is that you're scared of and how I can help you."

Surprise in his face he does nothing as Heero leans forward and captures his lips.Lips parting in surprise as Heero traces his tongue over his lower lip Duo gasps as Heero slips his tongue into his mouth.Hesitantly he meets Heero shying away almost instantly in embarrassment.Breaking the kiss softly the soldier brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"Promise me Duo," he whispers in the startled pilot's ear.Nodding slowly Duo licks his lips.Leaning forward Heero plants a brief kiss on his nose before tugging him to his feet."I'll go now," he murmurs.Nodding again Duo reaches out with his fingers to determine where the other's mouth is.

Smiling as he finds it he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

To Be Continued…

Duo: (eyes sparkling) Aw, how kawaii.Don't ya think so Heero?

Heero: ….

Duo: (laughs nervously) Please don't kill me.

Tami: Okay boys; break it up, no fighting allowed now.

Heero: Who says I was going to do anything to him?

Duo: He, funny Heero.

Heero: (leans forward and bops Duo on the head) Baka.

Duo: Am not!

Tami: Boys…

Heero: (kisses Duo)

Tami: (sweatdrop) And now onto the comments…

Well, there's the second part.Hope you enjoyed it and didn't think the characters were too OOC.

Third part coming soon, so don't go too far or you'll miss it.

Duo: (shoves Heero out of his lap) Ya'll come back now, ya hear!

Heero: Shut up.


	3. Kimitsu

Disclaimers: Same as the first time-I don't own the characters or the show, but hey I love playing with them

Disclaimers:Same as the first time-I don't own the characters or the show, but hey I love playing with them!Anywho's I'm onto the third part and I hope you like it.

And now onto the story…

Omoi-Dasaseru 

**Kimitsu**

** **

Tami Icefall

_Covering his eyes Duo twists away from the faces of his friends."Duo, tell us what's wrong," they plead._

_ _

_"No, you wouldn't understand!" he screams trying to get away from them._

_ _

_"Yes we would, just trust us."_

_ _

_"No, you don't understand me!!!" he screams._

Waking with a start he blinks in the morning sunshine._What a nightmare, I hope it doesn't come to that with them.I don't think I could stand it if it did._Pulling the blankets up to his chin he shivers in horror.Sighing he rubs his eyes as he yawns.

"Duo, are you up yet?" a calm voice questions from within the hallway.

"Hai, I'm up Heero," he replies detangling himself from the mess of blankets and hair.Tumbling to the floor with a thump he grins cheerfully._Well, I'm still as klutzy as always, nightmares or no nightmares._Climbing to his feet he laughs as he trips over the pile of dirty clothes.

Poking his head into the room Heero shakes his head in amusement."Duo, you okay?"Nodding wildly he tumbles over to the door.Raising an eyebrow Heero questions, "Are you sure?Do I need to go find a straight jacket for you?"

Wrapping his arms firmly around Heero's waist he replies, "Well, if you think I need a straight jacket, by all means go find one."Sticking his tongue out at Heero's frown he pulls the serious one into his room.Cheerfully he adds, "I've always wanted one of those!"

Stifling a laugh Heero traces a finger over Duo's bare shoulders.Eyes' sliding half shut Duo giggles softly.Pausing Heero gives him a questioning glace as he continues to giggle.Shaking his head the soldier allows a small grin to crawl up his lips.Tilting Duo's head up Heero leans forward and successfully manages to capture his mouth beneath his own.

Squirming Duo clasps his hands together below Heero's shoulder blades.Licking at Heero's upper lip Duo slips his tongue past the parted mouth and into the cavern beyond.Meeting him Heero parries against the invasion only to loose as he stifles a gasp when Duo's fingers sneak up under his shirt.

Walking up to Heero's broad chest he ignores the muffled words beneath his lips.Toying with his already hardened nipples Duo smirks as he draws away from Heero's mouth.Giggling sardonically the priest snuggles against the body in his grasp.

Jerking to attention as someone knocks on the door Duo lips quirk into a pout."Hai?" he questions tickling Heero's ribs.Fidgeting in his grasp the soldier tries to move out of the grip around him.

"Duo, are you going to come down for breakfast or should I tell the others to eat it all?" Quatre asks.

Releasing Heero he tumbles out into the hallway, startling the Arabian.Grinning at his astonished face he turns and grabs Heero's wrist as he walks calmly out of the room.Dragging the two of them down the stairs Duo laughs cheerfully.

Snuggling up in his nest of blankets and pillows Duo shivers as the nightmares from morning float back up to haunt him._Well, Duo my man, you need your sleep so I propose you brave the nightmares and try to get some sleep._Nodding at his self proclaimed advice he closes his eyes and prays that he'll sleep peacefully

Curled up beneath the bridge the thin boy runs a hand through his now waist length chestnut brown hair.Purple orbs glow in the passing light of a soldier on patrol in the darkness of the night.Pulling a gun out of the folds of his robe the boy stands.Aiming the gun at the passing figure he holds it there until the light is no longer visible.

"I swear I'll live to avenge you, all of you," he hisses as he glares into the streets.Straightening the black robe around himself he stalks out into the moonlight as he tugs the hood over his head.Falling into the crowd of evils he causes no more than a silent question as he glides easily through the crush, a silent ghost of death.Catching sight of his prey he narrows his eyes and follows.

Captain of the Alliance Murdered; the next morning's paper reads.

Waking with a scream Duo wipes the sweat off of his forehead.Tightening the blankets around him he stares blankly at the ceiling.Swallowing he resolves not to sleep anymore tonight and pulls an old manga out from under the bed.Flipping the light on he begins to read.

Plucking the daisy off of its stem Duo twirls it between his fingers aimlessly as he walks through the garden._Well, I didn't get any sleep last night, my mind is spinning, and they all think I'm fine._Sighing he almost turns back to the mansion._I did promise I'd tell Heero what scared me, but-_

_ _

"Good morn' young Maxwell," one of the many new guards greets as he spots the braided boy.

Nodding his hello to the man he wanders deeper into the garden indulging in his thoughts._Quatre hired these new guards for me.He's worried about me, yet he just brushes it off as though he'd been meaning to hire more but had just gotten to it._

_ _

Watching him go Heero sighs and turns back to the mansion._No way I can reach him now, he's off in whatever world revolves in that head of his._Chuckling he shakes his head at his thoughts and resolves to go after Duo a bit later.

Looking up from his laptop he grumbles as he notices the growing darkness._Where is he?_Turning to Quatre he asks, "Quatre, you seen Duo lately?"

Shaking his head the Arabian replies, "Not since he wandered out at noon."

Nodding his thanks the Japanese youth mutters, "Bet he fell asleep under the roses."Stalking outside he walks calmly towards the center of the garden._Silly Duo, he should know not to wander around if he's tired.Always falling asleep in the most obscure places._

_ _

Sighing as he turns a corner and finds Duo curled up beneath the roses he grins._He looks so cute when he's asleep I hate to wake him._Walking over to his side Heero kneels by his side and places a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Jerking awake Duo scream, "They won't understand!"Drawing a deep breath he stares into confused Persian blue eyes resting mere inches from his own eyes.

"Ne Duo, who won't understand?" Heero questions gently.

Opening his mouth to reply Duo shudders in terror._The memories!Why won't they leave me alone?!Why can't I understand them?!_Screaming in horror he shoves Heero away from him.Scrambling to his feet the violet-eyed boy runs deeper into the growing darkness as though the Devil himself were chasing him.

Hands on his knees Heero murmurs, "What are you so scared of Duo?"

Wandering, dejectedly, into the main room Heero raises a hand to cover his eyes as he discovers the others gathered in the room._If only I knew what was hurting him I could try to help him, but I can't read his mind and he won't tell me so why do I feel as though I'm to blame for his terror?_

Glancing up from his book Quatre asks, "Any luck finding him Heero?"_Why does he cover his eyes so that we cannot see them?Is he afraid of revealing something to us that we don't know?Does he feel sorrow for others just as we do?_

_ _

Nodding Heero scrubs his eyes with his fists._I cannot cry, I will not cry._"He woke up and screamed.Then he ran off as though the Devil was after him or something," he mumbles into his arms._I have to find him and make sure that he's safe._

_ _

Standing Quatre tugs Trowa to his feet._If I don't call the others together Heero's going to do something foolish.That look in his eyes isn't one of cool control it's one of fear._"We have to find him.With Hilde on this late spree he isn't safe after dark."_Especially alone._

_ _

Leading the group outside Heero angrily swipes a hand across his eyes.Cannot show them that I have emotions, not now when they depend on me to be the strong one.Sighing as they reach the roses he unwinds a lock of Duo's sun-kissed hair from the thorns.Wrapping it around his fingers he points in the direction that Duo fled in.

Stumbling through the thick thorns the usually cold pilot scrubs at the silent tears that slip down his cheeks unnoticed._Why do I feel as though I'm failing him?It's not my fault!_Using the best possible vision he can possibly use through a cover of tears Heero grunts as he kicks a pair of scissors.

_What the heck?_Bending to pick them up he chocks out a sob as a pile of sun-kissed chestnut brown hair greets his fingers._His hair!?_Coming up behind him the gentle blond shines the light of his flashlight at Heero's feet.

Light clattering to the grassy floor Quatre staggers backwards with a scream of shock._Who would-could do such a thing!?_Arms wrapping around his blond angel Trowa gazes after the fleeting figure dressed in black and green with a flicker of understanding in his emerald eyes.

"His hair-his glorious hair-it's been cut off," Quatre mumbles in horror.Trembling he stares at the pile of silk that was Duo's pride and joy._Oh God!_It had been Duo's most prized feature since he was-well Quatre had no idea how long, but he knew that Duo's hair had meant the world to him.

She's cut my hair.My hair-the sworn reminder of those who were massacred that day.Gone.I hope she dies a horrid death.Sobbing Duo shivers in the cold night air.What did she do with my clothes?What is she doing to me?Too numb to care.Tears stream down his face as he shakes.Heero- 

_If she's hurt him, I swear with all my cursed cold heartedness, I will kill her!_Pounding through the darkness with renewed energy Heero urges the fury on._Yes, rise; teach me how to kill her._Screaming with rage he stumbles into a clearing.

Shock in her eyes Hilde scurries to her feet.Cursing the darkness she runs to the wall."Heero Yuy, you're too late!He's mine and he will be for all eternity!"Throwing herself over the wall she escapes.Hurling a threat after her Heero hurries to his friend's side.

_Oh God, what has she done to you Duo?_Shivering in the cold night the so-called god of death struggles to cover himself in embarrassment._What has that demon done to you?_Lifting Duo gently to a sitting position Heero strips off his over-sized tank and helps Duo pull it over his shaking body. 

Pulling the no longer braided pilot into his arms Heero murmurs, "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry Duo-sama.So sorry my precious one, so deeply sorry."Brushing Duo's chin length chestnut brown hair out of his eyes Heero bursts into tears.

Shivering Duo pries an eye open slowly, not really trusting the feeling of water on his body._Heero?!Heero's crying, for me?_"Heero," he croaks softly.Struggling to free himself from the grip around him he mumbles, "Heero, please talk to me."

Turning tear-stained eyes to him Heero murmurs, "I'm so sorry I failed you Duo-sama."

"Failed me?No, Heero you haven't failed me," Duo replies.Tugging his hands free of Heero's grip he pulls the tear-stricken boy's mouth down to his._No Heero you never could fail me.It was my fault that this happened and I'm sorry I deluded you my-_

_ _

Breaking the kiss Heero murmurs, "Aishiteru, Duo."

Eyes sparkling Duo echoes him before pulling his lips back to his._I'm sorry love, but I can't trust you or the others anymore.Not until I've recovered my will to live as Duo Maxwell.And for that to happen I must carry out the same way I did in the past.Forgive me._

To Be Continued… 

Duo: (sniff, sniff) Pass me the tissues Heero.

Heero: That was- (struggles for words) –sad.

Tami: (bawling her eyes out) 

Duo: (blows nose) Thanks Heero-san.Tami, aren't you going to shoo us away?

Tami: Not now, I need to recover my cheerfulness before I can write the comments.

Duo: (shrugs and burst back into tears) Waa!

Heero: (scrubs his eyes) Come on Duo, stop crying, please?

Duo: (sniffs) Okay, but- (sniffles) –I'm so glad I have you. (throws his arms around Heero)

Tami: (scrubs her eyes) Okay boys, I'll be back later to continue the cry fest.

Well, there you have it the third part and well, waa!

(sniffs) C&C welcome.Flames to be- (sob) –devoured. 

Tami: (runs to Duo and buries her face in his shoulder) Waa!

Duo: (pats her on the back and cries) Waa!

Heero: (sniffs) Why'd you have to write that anywise?

Tami: I don't know!Waa!

Heero: (walks over to the two sobbing ones) Tami, make some room for me.

Tami: Ne?

Heero: (almost unheard, almost) I need a shoulder to cry on too.

Tami: (nods)

Duo, Heero, and Tami: Wwwwaaaaaa!


	4. Gunjitsu

Drawing a brush through his long, silken chestnut brown hair Duo Maxwell watches as his four partners wake slowly after a nigh

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing and this is not done with an agreement from the companies Sunrise or Asahi, so don't bother complaining.I do what I do for fun and for the enjoyment I might give to people who read fanfics.The only character I can claim ownership of is little Akira.

No more notes, I promise.And now we shall continue onto the final part of this fic…

Omoi-Desaseru 

**Genjitsu**

** **

Tami Icefall

What do you dream of?Does world peace ever come to mind or do you sit unaware at the edge of a great, gapping chasm wondering how it came to be?Do your sweet dreams ever help you escape the harsh reality of this time or do you take pleasures in watching young children kidnapped from their homes and forced into the wars that you start?Why-

Dropping the pen with a sob Duo reaches behind him to clutch at his braid, only to remember that it's gone.Sighing he turns his gaze to the mirror at the other end of his room.Tears drip down his thin face as he gazes blankly at the mirror.Standing he mechanically makes his way to the reflective piece of glass.

_People always did say that mirrors reflected the truth in one's soul._Frowning he stares at his reflection._I hate it all!All the secrets, the wars, -_Cold fury glinting oddly in the normally cheerful eyes he snarls in contempt.Slamming his fist into the glass he blinks as pain flares up his arm.

_Good-bye four leaf clovers/ hello gone awry/ don't cry the fight ain't over/ unless you let it pass you by*._Falling to the glass covered floor Duo laughs maniacally.

Laughter ending suddenly he stands, dismissing the falling blood on his knuckles, cold purpose in his eyes.Walking calmly to his closet he throws the clothes blocking the secret drawer in the wall.Jerking it open he pulls out the long, thick robe of the Ripper.Stripping out of his priest's clothing he dons the black robe of death.Pulling the slick black shotgun out of the drawer he checks over it, readying it for use.

Toeing off his shiny black boots he abandons them in a disarrayed pile on the floor.Shoving the gun into the special holster in the robe he slips into the silent hallway.Gliding soundlessly down the staircase he hoists the hood onto his head.

Moving unnoticed into the main sitting room he deftly unclasps his crucifix from around his neck._Cannot wear this as I finish this masquerade.Does not seem proper._Gazing at the last part of him remaining from the Maxwell Church he lifts it to his lips._Farewell, all of you who were murdered that day, but farewell most of all to Duo Maxwell._Dropping the gold crucifix into Heero's unsuspecting hands he turns to go.

Startled the Japanese youth clutches the necklace to his heart as he stands."Duo?Where are you going?" he asks, an echo of worry heard in his controlled voice.

Turning in a whirl of darkness a voice, cold and precise, murmurs, "Duo is dead and I am going to finish this masquerade that he was living."

Trembling Heero ignores the stares of the others as he whispers in a voice full of sorrow, "Don't leave me."

Planting a gentle kiss on Heero's lips the ghost of death turns.Born on a deep note of pain Duo's voice whispers, "Gomen nasai Heero-san."Shutting the door behind him the Shinigami vanishes into a night full of sorrow and hatred.

Clutching at the golden reminder Heero remains on his feet, staring blankly at the wooden door._Duo, what has happened to you?My poor love, what has happened?_Blinking he turns to face the others, who seem to be indulging themselves by staring at him."Ne?What are you looking at?" he questions in a dangerously sweet voice.

Swallowing Quatre snuggles deeper into Trowa's embrace as he watches Heero closely."You Heero," he whispers when nobody else does, hoping for his safety that Heero won't kill him.Tightening his arms around Trowa's waist the blond Arabian continues to stare at the sorrowful soldier.

Nodding in acceptance the Japanese clasps the crucifix around his neck and walks to the front door.Twisting to face the others he murmurs, a mournful echo of his normal voice, "Come on, we're going to find him and bring him back, please?"

Shoving himself to his feet the former OZ pilot nods his assent.Following his example Wufei stands with a murmured agreement.Shrugging Trowa stands forcing Quatre to do the same.Opening the front door with a whispered thank you, the Japanese leads them into the darkness of the night.

Moving easily through the crush of bodies the black robed figure creates little more than whispered comments as he passes the people enjoying the evening.Turning down the alley leading to the more run down part of town he sings softly to himself.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me.I once was lost but now am found.Was blind but now I see-_Giggling to himself he smiles wickedly as he moves through the dark streets._Yea, though I walk through the valley of shadows I shall not fear death 'cuz I am the blessed Shinigami, ruler of the world!_

_ _

Bumping into a sleeping form he freezes as he hears a soft whimper.Turning his gaze downward he spots the shivering form by his bare feet.Flicking on a flashlight the young girl smiles up at him."You dressing up for a party Sir?" she asks in a soft city drawl.

A mass of copper hair topples down her shoulders in silken waves that would have rivaled his own, had they still been there.Grinning he shakes his head and sits down by her side._Too skinny, gorgeous big blue eyes, and a promising figure beneath the dirt._Motioning to her hair he murmurs, "May I?"

Nodding slowly the girl cringes as he deftly tugs it up into an ever familiar braid that falls to her mid-back.Laughing she holds out a hand to him saying, "My name's Akira, I'm seven years old."

Gripping her hand gently he replies, "It is a pleasure to gain your acquaintance young Akira."Giggling at the formality in his greeting Akira stares at his twinkling amethyst eyes.Reaching up she pushes back the hood revealing his thin face and chin length chestnut hair.

"You've got pretty eyes Sir.Wish mine was so pretty."

_Sweet, sweet child your eyes are glorious._Taking her hand he whispers, "Akira, your eyes are just as pretty as mine are and that's the truth."Taking a deep breath he murmurs, "Akira dear, I want you to promise me something."

"Whatever you want Sir I'll do."

"Promise that you will wait here for me so that I may rest here after I finish what I have to do."

Nodding Akira wraps her arms around his form as he stands."I'll wait all night for you to come Sir," she whispers as he slips from her grip and vanishes once more into the night.

"Heero, are you sure this is the way he would go?" Quatre asks gently as they weave through the dark alleys.Nodding the Japanese youth freezes as he hears a voice.Stepping towards it he stares at a young girl with bright orange hair in a braid.

_A braid.He's been through here all right._Walking up to the little girl he gently asks, "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a figure dressed like he was going to a party?"Forming a half circle behind him the others watch as the girl nods her head."Which way did he go?" Heero murmurs in a sweet voice.Pointing towards Hilde's home Heero shouts his thanks as he tears off in that direction.

Grinning broadly as the rundown house burns he waves at Hilde as she tries to open the door.Shaking his head Shinigami watches the towering red-orange flames leap into the dark night sky, creating a whole new look for the stars.Pulling the shotgun out of his robe he levels in at Hilde, raising an eyebrow in question.

Shaking her head furiously she screams as the flames lick closer to her, trapping her where she is.Laughing Shinigami pulls the trigger, silencing Hilde's screams and saving her from the worst of the fire.Throwing the shotgun into the burning building through a window he slowly walks after it.

Exploding in a great ball of red flames the house falls to the ground.Burning bits of shrapnel hurl themselves at the black robed figure mercilessly.Slicing through his pale flesh they bring the flow of ruby blood with them.

Shocked by the blast he tumbles backwards as many pieces graze into his body.Hearing voices he staggers into the shadows around him.Huddling there he slinks off towards Akira, hoping that she'll still be waiting for him.

"Sir, you're bleeding," her soft city drawl moans as the black robed figure topples down by her side.

Shaking his head Shinigami whispers hoarsely, "It's nothing Akira, just a couple scratches, nothing serious."_Heero, I'm sorry I have failed you. Sorry love._Warm and sweet darkness surrounds him dragging him deeper into the pain and silence beyond it.

Screaming as he falls away from her Akira thinks of the group of young men who came a bit after she had met this young man._I must go to them and bring them back to his, maybe they can help._Scrambling to her feet she hurries through the alleys effortlessly.

Tumbling to a stop behind them she stares in awe at the flaming remnants of a building.Shaking her head she grabs hold of the younger looking blond, tugging urgently at his hand.Letting out a cry he stumbles after her as she pulls him through the alleys.

Hearing many footfalls behind her she hurries towards the unconscious form lying hidden in the darkness.Dropping to her knees she tugs him out of the little cove she created for protection against the rain or searching soldiers.

"Duo!" the blond cries as he sees the figure.Falling down beside the lifeless form he gently brushes his blood-splattered hair out of his face.Slipping a hand down to his chest he listens patiently for a tell tale pulse.Finding a raged one he hollers to the others."Milliard, do you have you cell phone with you?"

From the darkness a shouted positive answers the boy as he struggles to stop the black robed figure from bleeding."Call Sally, tell her to meet us back home immediately!"Hurrying into the sheltered cove the others stare at the unmoving body.Glancing up at the blond grabs hold of the one in the green tank top that spoke to her earlier."Heero, pick him up," the blond orders as he yanks a phone out of his vest.

Dialing a number he speaks rapidly to the other person."Rashid, send a limo to First and Rio immediately.I don't care who drives as long as it's here in five minutes.Hurry!"Grabbing Akira's hand he pulls her to her feet and drags her after them as they rush towards the designated street corner.

Tumbling her into the black limo that waits for them he mutters an apology for the roughness.Climbing through the crush of bodies he starts to talk to the driver.Sitting beside him the tall brunette with a weird hairdo wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him down into his lap.

Turning to gaze at the still form Akira watches as the other brunette gently traces over the boy's bloody face.Haunted eyes catch hers as she stares."Thank you young lady, I owe you my heart and soul," the boy murmurs as he holds the figure protectively in his arms.

Scooting closer Akira asks, "What's his name?"

Shaking his head slowly the boy whispers, "I know him as Duo Maxwell, but I don't know if that's his real name."Smiling weakly he asks, "What's your name?"

"Akira, I'm seven."

Chuckling the boy says, "My name's Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure to meet you Akira."Moaning Duo twists in Heero's arms.Turning his gaze to the boy Heero murmurs, "Shh koi, I've got you, everything will be all right soon."

"Heero?What are you doing here?"Struggling to open his eyes he giggles softly as Heero lays a hand over them.Stiffening he murmurs, "Where's Akira?"

"Shh, she's here with us, we won't let anything happen to her Duo."

Sighing he sinks once more to unconsciousness as Heero bends to lay a gentle kiss on his bloodied lips.Letting out a soft sigh Heero murmurs, "No, we won't let any harm come to her precious one."

The End

Duo: Hey, wait a second here.What happens next?You can't end like that!

Heero: (smirks) Sure she can Duo, she's the author after all.

Duo: But-

Heero: Maybe if you ask nicely she'll do a continuation.

Tami: Ask nicely Duo and I'll consider the idea.But now I need to finish off my comments.

**I did it!!!**First fanfic I've ever written!(skips wildly in a circle waving her arms around)**yeah!!!!**(comes to her senses)Hee-hee.(Sweatdrop)

I'm considering doing a continuation, but I don't know if I should.Send me your opinions and if I get enough positive ones I'll do it.

Duo: Send her billions of positive comments; I wanna see what happens to Akira.

Heero: (wraps his arms around Duo's waist) Don't worry, I'm sure she'll get enough go a heads to decide to write a continuation.

Tami: (turns to wave at invisible audience) Their counting on you out there to prompt me to tell them what happens with Akira.Don't let them down.

Quatre: Hey, guys.That was a good story Tami, I'm glad I got the chance to read it.

Trowa: (nod)

Wufei: (nod)

Milliard: It was very nicely done for a first try.

Tami: (blush) Thanks guys, your support means a lot to me as a writer.

Duo: (waves) Ya'll come back now, ya hear!


End file.
